


Thin Line

by Aurora (commencement)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commencement/pseuds/Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you hate someone, you realize it isn't hate at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

We've been waiting for a change  
But I don't mind if you don't change baby  
Though it might seem crazy  
But I'm happy with you this way

He hates it when she flips her hair like that; it makes him want to touch that soft velvet skin of her neck. Just a finger at first, then follow with his tongue, listening to her moans so sweetly just as he nibbles softly at that one spot beneath her ear.

He wants to untie that hair from the strict confines of the braids she always wears and let it brush against him; he just knows it will feel impossibly soft against him. Her hair smells like vanilla, he knows because he always takes a deep breath when she passes him in the hallways. And he hopes that one day she will let him hold all that hair in his hands, reveling in that silken fire.

He really hates it when she smiles in that slightly shy way of hers. Her eyes downcast, letting her eyelashes rest softly as butterfly wings against her cheek. It reminds him that she never smiles at him that way. She never smiles at him any way. It is always harsh words and stubborn chins.

And that lovely little pout that makes him want to cover that beestung bud with his own hungry lips. She will taste like strawberries and cream, he just knows it. She will be shy at first, hesitant because she is innocent and a tiny bit afraid. But he will soothe her, his tender words and loving hands will make her relax and open up to him so that he can taste the inside of her mouth, and hesitantly her tongue will touch his own and they will both explore each other with hot roaming mouths.

He is disgusted by the way she dresses, worn robes that always seem to be a bit tight around her chest and hips making it so that he has to look. How her white shirt is almost see-through, just enough so that he can see a hint of a lacy bra beneath, and how her skirt is just short enough to make him look at her legs.

One day he wants to have those long slender legs wrapped around him. She would grind herself against him as they hurriedly undressed in his room. She would laugh as he ripped that worn shirt off her and laid her down on silken sheets instead. He would taste her nipples through the lace of her bra, making her arch her back into his touch, hearing her make small whimpers and groans of desire as he drove her mad with lust.

He is nauseated by the way she eats. The tip of her tongue comes out to lick a small spot of chocolate sauce from the corner of her mouth, that soft pinkness teasing him with what he will never have. Her soft lips wrap themselves around another spoonful and he groans.

He wishes those lips could taste him instead. They would tickle and play in curly sheets and then she would straddle him. They would stop laughing as they looked deep into each other's eyes. She would slowly make her way down from his mouth, across his chest, letting her tongue dip into his navel before following that soft dusting of hairs downward. And finally she would wrap those lips around him, making him groan and fist his hands in her luscious hair.

But the worst is probably her freckles; they way they are dusted ever so slightly across her nose, making him want to taste each and every one. Thinking maybe they will be like a cinnamon spice against her creamy skin. And then there are those tiny freckles he can see just above her shirt, making him so incredibly curious. Maybe they will cover the swell of her breasts as well?

One day he will count every freckle of her body, kissing each and every one. He will tickle her as he works his way down her sides, making her giggle and occasionally swipe at him in a playful gesture. He will take part in that playful banter that is unlike anything he has ever had before, and when they are exhausted from laughing he will cover her small body with his own. He will tell her that the freckles she strives so hard to hide are beautiful just as she is and then silence her protests with a kiss.

He doesn't know why he keeps looking at her across the Great Hall; she really isn't pretty. Her body probably is a bit on the curvy side, and she is a bit short, making her almost fat.

In three years he will stroke her curved belly when it is stretched taut by his seed, and hold her hair when she vomits. He will bring her muggle soft drinks when she craves them and even apparate to London one late evening because she has her mind set on this one particular tandoori place. He will tell her that she is beautiful when she can no longer see her toes, and he will rub her legs when she gets a cramp at five o'clock in the morning.

No, the worst part is her eyes. The way she can look at you as if you were the only person around. The way they seem to tell the world exactly how she feels. How tiny tears will gather when you say something cruel that you didn't really mean, you just needed to say something soon so that she wouldn't realize that what you really wanted to say was I love you.

In exactly 18 months and two days, three hours and 12 minutes, Draco Malfoy will stand before a gathering of family friends and former enemies and take her hand in his. He will slowly push a ring on her fingers and say 'I do' in front of all her brothers, thanking whatever deity that let Ginny Weasley give him a second look.

He gets out of his chair as soon as he sees her leave her table and hurries from the room, cutting corners and running in hallways, catching up to her right outside the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Weasley!" he says, slightly out of breath from running but still trying hard to sound cool.

"What?" She turns and has an incredibly cute, slightly wary expression on her face as she faces him.

"Ginny… I was wondering… next weekend…"

He is stuttering. She realizes Draco "Ferret-boy" Malfoy, scourge of Gryffindors, is stuttering. And he is rather sweet like that. Almost like a normal teenage boy. And he called her by her first name when he in the past always referred to her as Weasley.

So she smiles at him, shyly, because she is still not sure why Draco Malfoy has stopped her in the hallways and is stuttering. And then he groans. And one of his hands comes up to rest against hers, not taking it in his, not quite. But it's there next to hers, touching her as he almost whispers.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

And because he was stuttering and did not really take her hand, she takes his and flips her hair across her shoulder because she always does that when she is nervous.

"Sure, Draco," she says. "I would like that."

And right then Draco knows that there is not a single thing about Ginny Weasley that he isn't happy with just this way.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very old


End file.
